How to fall for my BFB
by dianadalight
Summary: Kacey and Stevie are best friends but due to stevie's commitment to her brothers band she can't hang out with Kacey so she decides to fire Lela Zander's girlfriend and lead singer and replace her with kacey. Full summary inside give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I feel as though there isn't enough zacey/kander stories out there so I will make another series it wont be long so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Full summary:**

**Stevie and Kacey are best friends. Zander is Stevie's brother and has created a band with his two friends Nelson, and Kevin and even his sister. But commitment to the band is taking up all her free time and kacey becomes more distant. To change it Stevie kicks out Lela; Zander's girlfriend and lead singer and replaces her with Kacey. But it doesn't turn out the way Stevie planned. The only way that kacey could be admitted to the band is if she and Zander can write and record a better song then Zander and Lela. But what happens when kacey and Zander slowly start falling for each other. Will Stevie ever find out, and what happens when Lela wants her revenge on Kacey.**

STEVIE

"Zander we have been working on this song for hours" I complained "just face it. Lela is not getting it and the song is not really good. No actually I'm sugar coating it. It sucks."

Zander became furious. His brown eyes lit up in rage, his fingers curled into his palm making a fist and I thought I saw his whole body shaking. _Great I'm gonna get yelled at _was my first thought. And my thoughts were proven true when Zander stormed my way, grabbed me by the arms and took me outside of the band room. His hand formed tightly around the door knob as he slammed the door with such force it scared me.

"What was that about" he yelled

"Are you serious you don't know what that was about? I promised Kacey that I would study with her for the science test tomorrow and I can't because practice ran late and it wouldn't have if you wrote a good song and Lela could actually sing"

"That song was good, I wrote it for Lela"

"Well then you must not like Lela anymore"

If Stevie had even blinked once she would of missed Zander's expression. That expression of doubt and realization all rolled into one. The expression that proved Zander didn't like Lela anymore.

"Oh my god you don't do you?" I asked surprised

He turned his back toward me at first I thought he going to go back inside but then he spoke.

"I thought if I wrote her that song it would remind me why I liked her and that I still like her. But I guess I don't and that's why it's so bad"

I smirked I pushed past Zander and went straight for the quad where I hoped Kacey might be and there she was reading her science textbook with her glasses. She looked up and I waved her over.

She just gave me that kacey look "you know you're an hour late right?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"I know I know come on there's something I need to do"

I grabbed her by the arm and led her to the band room. All four members of Gravity 5 were surprised to see Kacey and for a moment I thought I saw Zander blush.

I came face to face with Lela and did what I wanted to do for such a long time

"Lela your fried as the lead singer and my brother's dumping you"


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Zander's P.O.V ~**

I didn't hear anything after Stevie stormed in and fired Lela and dumped her for me. Note to self; thank Stevie for that. I just stood there, watching the chaos unfold right in front me. I looked over to Nelson and Kevin to see they both had a smile plastered on their faces.

"Cat fight" they yelled in unison

Stevie and Lela turned their heads in unison toward the two boys giving them the 'if you don't shut up you will have trouble ever speaking again after I'm done with you look.' That shut Nelson and Kevin right up. They quickly focused their attention to Kacey, my sister's best friend. They were staring at the girl and Kevin was drooling like my dog, Lady. But I wouldn't blame them she was HOT. I mean she was just drop dead beautiful. But I didn't have time to even think another thought before I was dragged into Stevie's argument

"Do you really want to break up with me?" Lela asked

"Well ummmm…" I hadn't even formed another word before Stevie interrupted me

"yes he does he can't date you because one he doesn't like you two you can't sing and three well I don't have a third reason but I can come up with one if I want to"

"Well good luck replacing me I'm irreplaceable"

Stevie smirked "no your replaceable you always were and you always will be."

Lela stormed out furious. I looked at my sister, I wasn't angry but at the same time I wasn't happy either.

"So I said what was your plan now Stevie?" I asked her

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we need a new lead singer for the band"

"Oh I didn't really get that far I just wanted Lela out of the band"

I looked at her like she was mental. I didn't know what to do, we had already entered to perform for the school dance in three days and now we didn't have a lead singer.

"It was fun to be here and all but I promised Molly that we would go shopping in like an hour" Kacey finally spoke

"Molly?" Stevie asked

"Yeah Stevie I am a perf or did you forget that?"

"Sorry it's just when you're not with those two other perfs you seem you know not evil"

"You know I get that a lot"

"Ladies ummm sorry to interrupt your meaningful conversation but gravity 5 needs its fifth member" I said

Stevie smiled that 'I have an idea' smile that always creeped me out and looked at Kacey.

"How about Kacey becomes your lead singer"

"What no I can't be your lead singer"

"Oh come one Kacey I've heard you sing your actually good and plus molly doesn't even like you so"

"That is true"

"Whoa wait doesn't anybody want to ask me how I feel about this?" I asked

"No" Stevie retorted

"But Lela and I already wrote a song together meant especially for her I can't have Kacey sing it"

"Well how about this you and Kacey can work together to write a song and if it's better than the one with Lela she's in if it's not she not in. Does that work?"

"Actually yes it does"

"ok so tomorrow after school you two will come here and write a song together but you better be done by 6:30 that's when my shift at Danny Mango's end and I will come back to hear your new song."

Kacey walked over to me and whispered in my ear "she's not serious about this, right?"

I looked at Kacey for a moment then back at Stevie who had that determined look on her face "oh she's serious"


End file.
